


New Home

by Incognito (RandomFandoms)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2301866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFandoms/pseuds/Incognito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fic D:<br/>I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home

The sun had long set as the shadows of two men entwined together danced on the kitchen walls. Arthur and Merlin twirled around, silently in each others embrace.

“I can’t believe you agreed to buy this house with me,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, as if it was some precious secret no other could hear.

Merlin smiled into his neck, eyes twinkling. 

“Well of course, I love you. I’m so proud of us.” he replies, just as hushed.

The night wound on, seeming to stretch endlessly.


End file.
